Caligrafia
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: "Marinette tiene muy bonita caligrafía, creo que se debe a que es diseñadora. Su estilo de letra es tan pulcro que nadie creería que viene de alguien tan torpe" Las palabras de Alya quedaron en la mente de Adrien, pues tras revisar las cosas que tenía con la letra de Marinette, más confuso se sentía...


**Tengo que pararle a los one shot de Miraculous... me lo digo a diario pero no puedo xD **

**Tengo demasiadas ideas, además del Long Fic en proceso xD**

**Ya me aburriré x3**

**Aquí les dejo esta cosa que se me ocurrió anoche antes de ir a dormir xD**

* * *

**Caligrafía**

**Palabras: 616**

* * *

El joven modelo de la marca Gabriel suspiró antes de bajar del automóvil que lo dejaba en la puerta del colegio. El día anterior había sido algo tortuoso y aunque preferiría olvidarlo, tenía que entregarle el cuaderno a Marinette.

Cuando había llegado a la conclusión que la letra de Marinette solo se parecía a la confesión que había recibido en San Valentín, su querido Kwami, que a veces le gustaba jugar con su mente, de pronto, le había dejado caer sobre él dos cosas: La nota del regalo del gorro navideño que Marinette le volvió a entregar tras la cena y el último CD de Jagged Stone.

Bien, Plagg tenía un punto. Esas cuatro cosas eran muy iguales entre sí, pero aún se negaba a creer que eso fuera posible. Marinette no pudo haberle mentido de esa forma, ¿por qué negaría sus sentimientos por él, de ser así? ¿Sería como con Chat Noir? Donde utilizó el ser una "fan" para despistar sus sentimientos rechazados… Pero, ¿y Luka? Él había visto como ella le daba al muchacho, una de las sonrisas más bellas que le había visto en ese tiempo que llevaban como amigos…

Negó con la cabeza y sacó el cuaderno celeste de su bolso antes de ingresar al salón de clases. Para su suerte, Alya y ella, ya estaban en la sala, conversando sobre el último akuma, sonrió de lado recordando como con aquel lápiz 3D, Ladybug había hecho una fotocopiadora donde pudieron copiar las notas escolares y el ranking televisivo de Aurore, y cuando ella tomó ambas copias soltando la sombrilla, todo fue más sencillo después.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, entrando a la sala.

—¡Buenos Días! —saludó.

—Buenos días, Adrien —tanto Alya como el rubio, parecían sorprendidos de la claridad de la voz de la azabache, sin el habitual tartamudeo.

—Gracias por alcanzarme la materia de ayer —agradeció, entregándole el cuaderno.

—¿Entendiste la letra? —preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Claro y… —y cuando iba a comentar algo más, la voz de Alya los interrumpió.

—Ay amiga, que eres modesta —cuando ambos la miraron continuó—. La letra de Marinette es preciosa, me da envidia cada vez que la veo.

—Alya —Marinette se cubrió la cara con la mano derecha por la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Verdad, Adrien? —la morena continuó—. Marinette tiene muy bonita caligrafía, creo que se debe a que es diseñadora. Su estilo de letra es tan pulcro que nadie creería que viene de alguien tan torpe.

—No ayudas —gruñó, la mencionada entre dientes. Alya simplemente sonrió.

—Pero, es la verdad.

—Sí, su letra es muy clara y ordenada —confesó Adrien, ganándose la mirada de ambas—. La materia no se me hizo complicada de transcribir.

—Qué bueno —dijo Marinette sonriendo, apretando entre sus brazos el cuaderno—. Cuando lo necesites, puedo compartir contigo mis apuntes.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda —dijo dándose vuelta para tomar asiento.

—¡Alya! —protestó la de ojos celestes en voz baja, acercándose a su amiga.

—¿Qué? —movió los hombros, como si no fuera nada importante—. Tú letra es única, quizás algún día descubra que la tarjeta de San Valentín sin nombre, la mandaste tú —ante la mirada coqueta de la chica de lentes, Marinette palideció.

_Adrien no podría comparar las letras, ¿verdad? ¡Él NO debía hacerlo! ¡Claro que no!_

Aunque mientras veía la nuca del rubio al que había decidido empezar a ver como amigo a partir de ese día, la vaga idea de cambiar su forma de escribir la sedujo completamente.

Mientras Adrien podía sentir la voz de Plagg reírse dentro de su chaqueta.

Bien, su Kwami tenía otro punto. Quizás debería prestar más atención a lo que pasaba en clases, pues su instinto de gato, había despertado su curiosidad.


End file.
